


Soothsayer

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Comas, Multi, Rating May Change, Sith doing Sithly stuff, Tags May Change, That's Not How The Force Works, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: The Force had grown weary. It seemed that it was doomed to be tortured and consumed by darkness. The evil that had been growing for years would soon become too powerful to stop. The Force loved all its children, but even it can tell when one strays too far, and it saddens it deeply to see.So instead, of allowing its children and subsequentially itself to be destroyed the Force decided to act. The Unifying part of itself had seen the coming darkness, while the Living part of itself bestowed a gift upon those deemed worthy. The gift of a soothsayer.Actions had begun to change the course of the Clones Wars long before they ever began. Obi-Wan Kenobi would be an inheritor of the Force’s gift, but the Jedi are weary of visions and so he did not harness his power. He would stumble across another being with the gift and be forced to embrace that which he locked away.Alongside Qui-Gon, Anakin, Ashoka and his new Padawan, can Obi-Wan Kenobi prevent the tragedy of the Jedi?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the change in chapters, I was very unsatisfied with the prologue of sorts, and the initial endgame has changed drastically, so the original chapter one has been removed. The story goes on though, college had been really hectic as of late so sorry for the late update. Chapter three is officially a new chapter and chapter four should be up in a few days. Rating changed for safety. Just in case. I'm also sorry for the comment that was lost with the previous chapter, it really meant a lot but I had to get rid of the original chapter one as it was not fitting with the developing endgame. This story is growing a mind of its own it seems.

“Commander Cody, what’s our status.” Obi-wan called out to his second.

“General, the blockade is still up around the moon. We’ve received word that General Skywalker has been dispatched to either break the blockade and route the enemy or get past it long enough to extract us.”

“Hmm, well, it’s good to know that our enemy will soon have problems of their own to deal with in space. How’s our situation looking.”

“We still can’t find the location of the clankers base regardless of how many scouting parties we’ve sent out, sir. We still can’t find anything of use that would entail a Separatist holding here.”

“So, if the surface of this moon has little that the Separatist want maybe it’s what’s below the moon’s surface that’s valuable.”

“We haven’t found any proof of either mining operations or materials that could be valuable. It’s more likely…”

“That we’ve been set up. The blockade isn’t here to keep any one out. It’s to keep us in.”

“What gain would they have in doing that? They should know that a team would’ve been dispatched to help us out, sir.”

“I believe our situation has just bred more questions than answers Commander. We need to prepare for anything. Begin preparations to move our men over the ridge. Not only would it allow for a better view of the moon and our enemies, the cave systems could provide adequate cover if need be. Also make sure the charges are set and ready to be activated in case of emergency. Our enemy has something big planned. I have a bad feeling about all this.”

“You know General, I hate it when you say that.”

Obi-wan just hummed in response. His feeling was never wrong.

* * *

How could the mission have gone so wrong?

What should have been a simple recon mission suddenly became a battle for our lives.

_Go in and get out quick and easy. This is not a mission from the Senate, not officially, it’s a Jedi sanctioned mission so make sure whatever you find it is dealt with swiftly._

Master Windu’s words echoed in Obi-Wan’s mind.

What should’ve been a two week-long campaign at most has transformed into a month-long battle. Ghost Company, a company of 200 men, was all that was dispatched. The _Negotiator_ was also sent back to regroup with the 501st instead of remaining in orbit, which now knowing the circumstances of the mission and the blockade, it was for the better.

_I’d hate to think of the possible fate the men on the Negotiator may have had had the Separatist moved in while they were in orbit._

But now, the droids that were on the moon had been attacking in waves and trying to pick off members of Ghost Company. The waves are always dealt with swiftly but with no Commander in sight and the droids never retreating, it made it difficult to locate their base especially since it doesn’t seem to be above ground.

All droids that were captured had no information regarding any base which made the members of Ghost Company and Obi-Wan believe they have the information wiped before leaving because they were not meant to return.

_But that’s besides the point, as the droids have done exactly what they were program to do, find us._

The moon itself did little to help. The moon was covered in great canyons that spread far and wide. The widths of the canyons could range anywhere from one klick to three. There was hardly any water or natural life to be found. The winds of the planet blew up the soft grainy brown sand that made up the entire surface. The canyon walls were layered with ridges that led to sudden drops or became so thin that climbing was only possible with lines.

The canyons also had a natural cave system that seemed to connect with everything. A scouting party led by Waxer had entered one cave on one side of the canyon the company is currently in and exited the caves from the opposite side about 50 meters up. There was no rhyme or reason to it at all.

Even the Force felt particularly elusive.

But there was no time to focus on that now for another wave of droids appeared from one of the cave mouths south of their position.

“Hold on as long as you can, draw them into the mouths of the caves and blow the entryways.” Obi-Wan ordered.

It wasn’t a great plan. It wasn’t even a good one. The droids had been seen exiting a multitude of cave mouths and every attempt to follow their trail led them somewhere else. Droids had been seen at the top of the canyons at the mouths of the canyons. They seemed to be able to come from anywhere. That was why Obi-Wan ordered the men to retreat into the caves. It was their best shot.

A chorus of yes sirs followed.

In mere moments the earth shook as various charges sealed the caves.

Steading himself with a deep breath and gathering the Force to his aid, Obi-Wan called the men around him together. The ones in his company were Waxer, Boil, and Commander Cody, while the rest of the men were in the other cave systems. The Force seemed to only grow ever more elusive.

“We will move deeper into the caves and try to meet up with the others and find a way out on the other side. Commander, are we able to transmit a signal from here?”

“It seems we have no signal sir.”

“Alright, then we stick together. Let’s move out.”

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as he took the lead. There was a feeling gathering around him. He felt near restless, no impatient, frustrated. No. It seemed the Force was agitated. Anticipating something. It was calling him further down into the caves. He didn’t notice this feeling earlier, but it was persistently present in the back of his mind now.

_Find the men first, explore the feeling next._

The Force seemed to disagree with the thought.

The cave that Obi-Wan and company had been traveling down was seemingly plain upon first glance, but there were bits of color from various minerals and moss. The further in the less the plant life and the more of the minerals there were. The colors were reflected off of the light from his saber and painted the walls in different patterns.

The more they traveled the more distinct the walls became. The minerals were now no longer naturally present but more controlled. Lines of a light grey were drawn along the tunnel, and various circular symbols were drawn, and the minerals were inlaid among them.

“Commander, were these symbols ever encountered by the scouting party?” Obi-Wan dared not speak above a whisper.

“No sir.”

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.”

“Then why bother asking?”

“I was hoping you would have answered differently.”

The tunnel soon opened up into a large cavern where the crystals and strange symbols seemed to multiply. Along the walls the symbols were drawn from the floor to the ceiling and the gems were cut into various shapes and sizes. The colors ranged from blue to green, red to orange, pink to purple. All of them danced with the glow of the saber and created patterns on the walls that took away their breaths.

Below their feet, strange stones were arranged in a circular pattern seeming to converge on a dais in the center of the cavern.

The Force was pulsing, pushing at Obi-Wan’s shields and it seemed to wrap around him and pull him to the center, it was calling him to the dais.

And who was Obi-Wan but a servant to the Force.

The center platform was made of two circular stones. Upon stepping into the first circle the gems lit up. The whole cavern was bathed in their light.

Obi-Wan would have heard the surprised and awed gasps from his men if it were not for the sudden rush of the Force washing over him. He was swept away in its current.

Blinking out the spots in his vision and taking a steadying breath, double checking his mental shields, Obi-Wan saw that his men had been pushed back into the tunnel and a barrier of some kind was erected between the tunnel and the central cavern. Signaling to Commander Cody that he was fine and after ordering them to hold positions Obi-Wan walked the edges of the barrier to determine where its source was.

The barrier was not malicious, it actually felt the exact opposite. It was a protection of some kind. It felt like the Force but also not. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary besides the barrier, Obi-Wan returned to the dais and by the prompting of the Force, he kneeled in the outer circle and began to meditate.

He cleared his mind and let the Force wash over him. There was a presence of some kind, like an echo but dormant. As if something should be here but isn’t. Reaching out through the Force Obi-Wan searched for that presence. And when he found it, it was like touching a live wire, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he was broken out of his meditation.

All around him the gems that had been glowing bright began to release these little orbs of light, imbued with the Force. They flew around him and the cavern before diving into the stone patterns below. Each stone lit up and soon a glowing pattern revealed itself and flowed to the dais.

Sensing something Obi-Wan stood and around him the dais stonework rose and twisted until the central circle lit up and from it a small stonework pillar was erected. It was as high as his waist and upon it was a small metal casing engraved with ancient symbols. When Obi-Wan reached out and brushed his fingers upon it, it opened up and it revealed a Jedi holocron.

The Force was yelling at Obi-Wan, something that hadn’t happened since that fateful day on Naboo, the day he almost lost a part of himself.

He reached out and his fingers brushed the edges of the holocron and it lit up. Floating in front of him the visage of an old human Jedi master was revealed.

She had long hair arranged in intricate braids, she was human or near-human and had lines of age that showed even through the blue hue.

“Why hello young one.” The Jedi Master of this holocron spoke. “You have finally arrived. Much later then I was expecting but you’re here none the less.”

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan asked, forgoing any mannerisms Qui-Gon had instilled in him.

“My name is long forgotten as is like many of the holocrons from my time. What I can tell you is that I am the Jedi Master who is of the holocron of Futures. I was strong in the Unifying Force, more so then the other Jedi of my time, and thus was instructed to create this holocron. As it stands, the creation of the holocron happened in unfortunate circumstances. I was trapped on this moon known as Icar Prime, though what it is now called is not to my knowledge, so I had to make the holocron and hide it out here before my untimely death. The thing about the future is that it is ever changing and you being here is proof of that Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“You know who I am? You speak of an event long past and yet there is no record of any Jedi having been here on this moon before within the archives.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Of course, I know who you are, you were the source of a great many of my visions even though our times are far apart. As for my lack of records I can only assume it was because I was once a Jedi Shadow, deep undercover you see. My visions allowed for me to stop tragedies before they occurred although yours is beyond my power to stop.”

“My tragedy? What – “

“Do not act like you don’t know. You can sense it, the cloying darkness around you, your Padawan, the council. I had a many dreams of it, repeatedly warned the Council and now it is almost too late. Almost. How deep into the war are you?”

“A year or so. What does – “ Obi-Wan was the Negotiator and yet here he was letting his composure slip.

“Quiet. Let me ask the questions youngling. You may be a master, but it is time I share my wisdom with one who is strong in the Unifying Force although you seem to have ignored that aspect of you. A year into the war and yet… It is possible still.” The Jedi Master hummed.

“Yes, it is time. Obi-Wan Kenobi. You who is strong in the Unifying Force, you whose light has never wavered, you who can be a source of great change, you who needs to let go of that voice in your head telling you to _live in the moment,_ you need to open your eyes. You need to see what’s coming. _Live in the future. Open yourself to the Force.”_

As if by command the Force surged through Obi-Wan with such force it brought him to his knees. It was a turbulent storm. Uncontrolled and unbidden and Obi-Wan was powerless to stop it, his usual control over the Force, over the Living and Unifying (rather his blatant refusal to delve into the Unifying Force) was gone. He felt himself sink.

It was like being in space. There were nebulas and stars of light all connected by one thing, the Force. It was so wide open and empty. There was a feeling of nothingness that threatened to overwhelm him. Obi-Wan had thought he knew loneliness before but now, he was well and truly alone.

It did not remain that way for long before he drifted towards a nebula and was swept away.

_Images and sounds and smells all flooded my senses._

_Fire and ash._ Pain. 

_Screams and cries._ Sorrow

_The dying of stars._ Loss

_Lights snuffed out._ Death

_Betrayal._ Anger

_Sorrow._ Fear

_I loved you._ Fracturing

_You were my brother._ Heartbreak

_I hate you!_ Broken

_And yet that was only one of many paths._

_A dozen, no, hundreds of images flowed through my mind._

_I can’t stop it._

_It’s too much._

_Stop._

_Pain and Sorrow_

_Fear and Love_

_Light and Dark_

_No no no no no_

_Stop it_

_It was pulsing and pounding._

_Pushing and Pulling._

_Obi-Wan felt himself stretched thin and yet compressed so tight._

_It hurts._

_Stop._

_Too much._

_Stop._

_A cacophony of sights and sounds._

_STOP._

_And it did._

_Silence reigned._

_And yet a drop of water._

_There at the center of the inky darkness Obi-Wan found himself curled up in._

_A ripple._

_Colors reflected in the pool._

_A drop of water._

_Another ripple._

_More light._

_Another drop._

_And another and another and another._

_Ripples._

_A wave._

_Light and peace._

_And Obi-Wan was washed away._

With a gasp Obi-Wan arose from the Force visions.

“Hmmmm, you don’t see much of anything do you? You’re more of a ‘I have a, insert feeling here guy’ aren’t you? No matter, once you delve more into the Unifying Force you may see more then even I.” The Jedi Master stated.

Gasping for breath Obi-Wan tried to glare at the master before him before he collected himself.

“What do you mean? I haven’t delved into the Unifying Force for a reason. We are in the middle of a war and – “

“And yet, that’s not the reason why you refuse. You were ingrained from a young age to live in the moment, and yet that’s not where you excel. Your true potential lies elsewhere and if you refuse to see it then I will show you. This may seem brash of me, but this is bigger than yourself, it’s bigger than me. This is the galaxies fate at risk. Inside this holocron are instructions, and aids to help one such as yourself dive into the Unifying Force and also fail safes, of sorts incase you almost become one with the Force too soon as is what nearly occurred mere moments ago. I expect to see more of you Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Why me? What have you seen so long ago that still is pertinent to now? Why wait so long to share this information? Rather, why wait so long to make the holocron only to have to hid it here?” Obi-Wan was desperate, he felt so out of control and unstable after his trip into the Unifying that he needed answers. 

“There was a slim chance, a very slim chance that you would stumble into the senator on his way to the Chancellor. A slim chance that you would get this mission and end up here. Had I hidden the holocron anywhere else you never would have found it. It’d be in the hands of your enemy. Our enemy. I had to take the chance. I had to follow the will of the Force and hope you’d end up here. And you did. Now, the task to prevent tragedies will fall to you. And the greatest tragedy you have to prevent is your own.”

And with that that holocron deactivated and fell into Obi-Wan’s hands.

A ripple in the Force occurred.

And across the galaxy, Jedi Master Mace Windu, felt from within the depths of the Force, a shatterpoint had formed.

Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force so great it rattled him from meditation.

And Sidious, Sidious felt it too and rage consumed him.

Rage for the hope that was born.

Hope which was born that day in the caverns of Icar Prime. Hope.

And with that hope, a future.

A future with a path to change the seemingly inevitable tragedy of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of things might not make a whole lot of sense but all will be explained. If there are any things that need clarifying that are not explicitly planned for later in the story I will explain in the notes or comments. There are going to be a few time skips, not huge ones but most of this story will take place in the Clone Wars unless it's a flashback of some kind. In this time the story takes place a few months before the Second Battle of Geonosis, also known as the Clone War episode Landing at Point Rain. Taking creative liberties with the Clone War timeline as it is whack.


	2. Can We Still Be Saved

**Can We Still Be Saved**

Obi-Wan stood on shaking legs. Actually, his whole body was shaking, and it did not help that it was dark. It seemed that once the holocron deactivated the barrier and all the gems lost their power and due to the shaking of his body, Obi-Wan did not trust himself to hold his lightsaber. It was a good thing Commander Cody had come prepared. He lit the glow rods he had on his person and rushed to his General.

His normally fair complexion was even paler than usual which only served to highlight the dark circles under his eyes, and he was practically vibrating in place. Cody placed a hand on his General’s shoulder and he nearly jumped in surprise. With a look, they both knew that the experience was Force related and not physical, but it did nothing to calm Cody’s worry.

With a visible breath, Obi-Wan gathered the Force and used it to strengthen his body and mind. He pulled it around him like a cloak and when he had gathered some semblance of control, he noticed an a tunnel across the from him and soon he and the three men with him began to make their way through it with the holocron in hand.

Somehow, the tunnels seemed to grow shorter and in nearly half the time it took to get to the previous chamber, they were breaching the surface. And right outside of the caves nearly simultaneously, the other members of Ghost Company exited their tunnels as well.

_How odd. We all left in different tunnels, we obviously did not cross paths with each other and yet we all ended up exiting the tunnels close together at nearly the same time._

The thoughts rolling through Obi-Wan’s mind were cut off as his comm chimed. It was Anakin.

“Master! It seems we’ve finally managed to breach the blockade but it’s still going to take us some time to get to you. Be ready for a quick extraction. Send us your coordinates.” And with that the comm was cut.

_Always in motion that one._

And so, after sending their coordinates, the men of Ghost Company and Obi-Wan Kenobi awaited extraction.

It would’ve been simple if waiting was all they had to do, but it seemed that the Separatists were not eager to let the planet side team get off so easily.

Soon enough, the men were overwhelmed by droids that popped out the caverns across from them.

With each droid that was defeated two more seemed to take their fallen members place. Holding onto their positions in the tunnel entrances they were forced on the defensive.

Each blaster shot deflected off his lightsaber seemed to rattle the bones in Obi-Wan’s body, regardless of how much he tried to empower himself with the Force, it slipped through his fingers. He was rattled and exhausted. He did not realize how strong of an affect the unwarranted trip through the Unifying Force had wrought onto him.

He tried to release his feelings, he tried to be in the moment, but he could not help but let his mind wander of its own accord.

_All those sensations. The feelings. No, I have to focus on the here and now. We need to survive this so I can confer with the Council._

_Breathe._

_In._

_Pull the Force around me._

_Shield me._

_Protect._

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_Release._

With a rather shaky reestablished center Obi-Wan began to push an offensive strike against the droids.

“Kenobi, it would be you who would get in the way of my plans.” The smooth accented voice of Count Dooku rose over the sounds of battle.

“Dooku, what brings you here? There’s not much to sightsee.”

And that sure was the truth, as all this moon seemed to offer was rock and well, more rock.

_And an ancient holocron but that’s besides the point._

“You have something I’ve been trying to get my hands on since I came to this wasteland. I’m here to take it off your hands.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

They had yet to strike against the other, both perfectly content to play a rather poor battle of wits.

“Playing dumb should be beneath you. The holocron. Hand it over and I may let you live.” Dooku said with a sneer and then he ignited his saber.

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.”

With that the clashing of lightsabers was a melody that rang out amongst the chaos of the ensuing battle. A circle formed around the duelists and their sabers struck each other with as much precision as their words.

“What could you possibly want with a Jedi holocron, Dooku.”

“I couldn’t care for it, but my Master wants it. I was unable to access it due to my connection to the dark side, but since you did me a favor and got it out of those blasted caves, I can take from you.”

“So, it was all a part of your plan then. You had the droids lead us to the caves. You knew what I’d find.”

“Yes, now had it over or I’ll have to take off your corpse.”

“Yes, well, you can certainly try.”

Obi-Wan knew that alone he couldn’t handle Dooku’s might, his skill with a saber was well known and Obi-Wan was not at his best. Each time their lightsabers clashed; the shock ran through his entire body. He gritted his teeth against the pain. Obi-Wan knew he just needed to hold out until Anakin’s and possibly Ahsoka’s arrival.

But as the fight dragged on, Obi-Wan was not sure how much longer he could hold out.

Near constant attacks by the droids, the cave incident with the holocron, and now this. Even with the Force guiding him Obi-Wan was worried.

With an upward swipe of his blade Dooku had disarmed Obi-Wan whose saber flew into the flow of the battle surrounding the two duelists. 

“Give me the holocron and I might let you live.” Dooku ordered with his saber leveled at Obi-Wan.

“You’ll have to –” Obi-Wan was cut off by the sounds of dropship and the ignition of another saber, actually make that sabers, as Anakin and Ahsoka dropped in front of Obi-Wan.

Dooku jumped a safe distance away. The droids stood no chance once that opening was created. Now, Dooku was not a dumb man and he could realize when the fight was over. He called forth the Force and jumped onto one of the high ridges behind him with a warning to Obi-Wan.

“My Master will not be pleased. He will not allow the holocron to remain in Jedi hands for long. Mark my words.”

The words followed the crew as they jumped onto the ships and left the moon.

On the transport, wordlessly, Commander Cody handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

“Thank you, Cody.”

* * *

Back on the _Negotiator,_ Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka all gathered on the bridge as they informed the Council about the mission and the holocron they retrieved.

“Bring it to us, you will.” Master Yoda ordered, he seemed grim. “Important enough for the Sith it is, protect it we must.”

“Return to Coruscant as soon as possible and we will want to see you all in the Council chambers when you make it to the temple.” Master Windu finished and the transmission was cut.

“So, what exactly is this holocron supposed to do?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

“Honestly, I’m not too sure. I mean, it activated when I touched it and the Jedi of the holocron was just telling me about the Unifying Force, and how they saw the future.” Obi-Wan relayed as he stroked his beard.

He did not feel comfortable sharing more than that. The visions felt dark and oppressive, he did not want to worry Anakin or Ahsoka about anything else on top of the war. He’d gladly carry this burden alone so they wouldn’t have to.

“Well, what about the future did they see?” Ahsoka asked.

“Tragedy.”

And with that the whole bridge fell silent. Obi-Wan said nothing else. If he revealed exactly whose tragedy it was, the one the Jedi Master of the holocron told him of, he knew his former Padawan and his Grand Padawan would not take the news well.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan forcefully released the tension in his shoulders.

“I’m going to go to my quarters to meditate if you need me.”

And Obi-Wan turned and left the bridge.

Once in his quarters Obi-Wan held the holocron out in front of him. He was about to get ready to mediate but he couldn’t stop thinking about what was said. He ran through the words the Jedi Master had told him.

_I am to prevent tragedy. What about all those times Master Yoda said futures are fickle and untrustworthy? What about all those times Master Qui-Gon told me all dreams pass in time? There’s no way I could have done something, anything to change this if I just knew. I mean, if knowing the future and doing something about it was possible, wouldn’t the Jedi want to do that? To save more people, wouldn’t it be worth the risk. No, there’s no point in dwelling on what could have been. I am strong in the Living Force, not as strong as my Master and not as strong as my Padawan, but there’s no way I could be strong in anything else that may be able to change the fate of the galaxy. I am just one man, a very flawed one at that._

* * *

On Coruscant, in the Council chambers stood Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka in the center. Masters Mace, Yoda, Plo, and Kit were the only ones present physically while the rest were holograms.

“We’d like a full report of the mission before we see the holocron. We’ll start with your account Master Kenobi.” Mace started.

And so, Obi-Wan relayed his full report. How outwardly the moon showed no enemies but once planet side they were under near constant assault. He went into detail about the caverns and how the Force guided his actions. He spoke of the holocron but not of the Jedi Master’s words. And then he spoke of Dooku, and how the moon was an elaborate plan to retrieve the holocron.

Anakin’s report followed after. He spoke of meeting with the 212th only to receive a distress signal moments after. He spoke of the blockade having been established by the time they arrived and then the aerial battle that occurred. He spoke of their loses and then the rescue of Obi-Wan.

A deep silence followed.

“The holocron, we must see.” Master Yoda said once the silence permeated the room long enough.

Obi-Wan brought out the holocron and this time it waited until Obi-Wan consciously used the Force to activate it.

Once the Jedi Master of the holocron materialized. She spoke.

“Masters of the High Council. It is a pleasure to be in your presence. However, I was not expecting many of you to be here.”

“By here you mean?” Windu questioned.

“On the Council, of course. It seems the future truly is always in motion, but somethings just never change unless one consciously makes an effort to change it.”

“Know you, I do”

“Of course, Master Yoda it’s been a long time.”

“Made the holocron you did. Against the Council’s wishes hmmmm.” It was not a question just a statement of fact.

Obi-Wan realized that the Jedi of the holocron had lied to him before. He wondered why she felt the need for deceit.

“Yes, the Council of old were foolish. It seems this one is too. If you were all actively paying attention to the Force, you’d feel it’s pain, it’s anguish. Yet, you ignore it and only add to its’ suffering. So yes, I did go about creating the Holocron of Futures. And within it are ways of learning and harnessing the Unifying Force.”

“So, you see visions?” Windu asked skeptically.

“Saw visions. I cannot see further then what I did before I passed. For all this talk about the future remaining ever in motion, somethings have still occurred as I foresaw them. And all my warnings of old have been ignored.”

“Did you see the war? Did you foresee the struggles of the Jedi now?” Plo Koon asked.

It seemed that the Council was in doubt. They believed there was no way that a Jedi of old had made this holocron with the futures she saw within. They didn’t believe she could have seen what is occurring now. They did not believe that maybe all of this was inevitable.

“Yes, I did. I know the clone wars are occurring now. I know how they will end.”

“And how, may I ask will they end.” Windu’s face tight, he did not even try to conceal his doubt.

“The war will end in tragedy.”

Questions after questions were fired at the Jedi in the holocron but most were deflected. She had adamantly refused to outright tell us of the visions she saw. She said the more she told, the more likely the future would not be changed. She said impressions blessed by the Force were more significant than if she just outright told us. She said it had to come from someone at the core of it all. She said without a shadow of doubt that the only one who was gifted and open enough to the Force to accept this burden was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that it would be him she would share her knowledge with.

After making little progress, the Council adjourned for the night. The only ones left in the chamber were Mace, Yoda and Obi-Wan, alongside the holocron that was now deactivated.

“Obi-Wan, we do not know the true nature of the Jedi Master within this holocron. I advise you to not engage with the Jedi Master any longer than you already have.” Windu started.

“Engage with the holocron, you will not. Focus on the here and now you will.” Yoda emphasized his statement with a tap of his glimmer stick. “Dismissed you are. The holocron we will hold.”

With a respectful bow, Obi-Wan left the Council Chambers.

Master Windu followed soon after.

Master Yoda stood in the chamber alone and he activated the holocron.

“Interfere with the future, you will not. Future ever changing it is. Dangerous the ways of the Unifying Force. Dangerous how far one could go. Lead to the dark side it can.”

“My part in the future, in your future, in their future, in the galaxy’s future, has already been decided by the Force. Not you.”

* * *

“General. I was told I could find you here.”

“Ah, Commander Cody.” Obi-Wan looked towards the entrance to the med bay.

“I almost thought it was a lie, sir. You in the med bay.” Cody jested. Or at least tried too.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile that was shadowed by the grayness in his usually bright eyes. He looked back to the figure on the cot.

A giant of a man, whose hair was past his waist and filled with gray strands laid still. If it weren’t for the machines one would think he was perfectly healthy.

He seemed to be at peace, he had a face full of color, and he had no visible injuries. He was just looked asleep.

“Sir…”

“Don’t worry, I was just finishing up here Cody. Let’s go.” Obi-Wan stood from his seat. One that did not look to be standard issue. Rather, it looked well-worn as if someone was constantly sitting by the bedside of the sleeping man.

“If I may ask sir, who is that?” Commander Cody was respectfully asking, and he usually wouldn’t try to be so blunt with his general when it came to delicate matters, but, his general was willingly in the med bay and obviously cared for the man. Cody felt that he should too.

“That is my Master, or I should say former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan had his shoulders slumped and looked towards the ground and the grayness in his eyes stayed.

“Sir, what happened?” Cody probably shouldn’t have asked that, but if what he knew about Masters and Padawans was that their bonds ran deep, deeper than the clones own ties.

“There was a Sith, Darth Maul was his name, and when we met him for the second time, it was not pleasant. I mean, neither ventures were but the second one…” Obi-Wan trailed off, raising his head his eyes glazed over. He was looking back. Remembering.

“The Sith he, fought us. But there was a tension between Qui-Gon and I and the bond was blocked off and… When we should have supported each other better, we failed. We were separated by a ray shield, and Qui-Gon was run through with the Sith’s saber. I… I fought the Sith but Qui-Gon. I felt a pull, I needed to get to him so I, I pushed Maul with the Force down an incinerator. I turned to Qui-Gon and using the Force, I healed what I could. The Force was practically screaming at me to do something. It was overwhelming. I was not good at healing like that, but it certainly didn’t matter with the Force screaming at me to just do something, anything to help him. “

“I fell into a coma for three months after that. I had drained so much of myself to save Qui-Gon and yet… Even though he’s healed, even though he’ll be able to walk again, even though he’s still alive to be a Jedi, he stays asleep. The healers believe I sent him into a healing trance so deep, he needs to find his way out alone. There’s nothing wrong though. The mind healers, the soul healers, everyone thinks he’s fine. I try to visit when I can, and I know Anakin does too. It’s just. I wonder….”

_Have I done more harm than good?_

Obi-Wan and Cody grew silent as they left the medical room. Each lost to their own thoughts. And each oblivious to the plight of the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon Jinn, who outwardly seemed to sleep in peace, fought a battle only he could see.

He lay trapped in his own mind. He suffered behind his shields meant to protect him. 

He faced a darkness so great, it threatened to consume him.

It was a darkness equal to that which hides behind a genial smile and kind words.

It was a darkness hidden by the same darkness that had been consuming the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of things are being set up right now, so there may be a few things that are unclear or not fully explained. Some things are planned out to be explained at a later time and others I may not have noticed. So, any questions or anything you'd like to see just leave in the comments.


	3. Calling Out

Behind carefully crafted shields was a space carved from darkness. In the mental landscape that lived Qui-Gon Jinn, was a trap. One that he fell into the moment he entered the deep healing trance his young Padawan helped him reach in order to save his life.

Within this trap lay a mindscape so dark, it threatened to devour him.

The only thing he had to defend himself was the light within his soul, and the light from the bonds that were never severed.

In this mindscape there was so much darkness it cloyed the senses, there was maliciousness, and the promise of suffering.

But within this darkness there was a single point of light. A light in which Qui-Gon Jinn sat and meditated. He found it easiest to fend of the darkness when he was at peace with himself.

It was a hard journey for him. For he had to live through every action he had ever done and come to peace with it all. He had to see himself for the man he was and the man he became. All this while fending off the dark shades that threatened to destroy him completely. All this to obtain the peace he needed to finally become strong enough to vanquish the evil in his mind.

While the shades that prowled within the darkness, at the edges of his shield of light, were powerful, Qui-Gon felt more pain and sorrow from what was occurring outside of his trapped mind.

For Qui-Gon may be separated from the Jedi physically, he had bonds that stretched far and wide, the strongest being that of his Padawan and Anakin, and even Ashoka whose bond with Anakin allowed for Qui-Gon to anchor himself to her light too. But it was these very bonds that brought him more pain than anything he faced in the dark.

For his bonds between the Jedi he cared for allowed for the words of those in his body’s immediate vicinity to reach him. Every time Obi-Wan or Anakin or Ahsoka visited Qui-Gon, he heard their words, he knew their doubts and fears and secrets they would never tell a soul who was awake.

He knew so much, he knew about the war, he knew about Yoda’s inaction, he knew about Dooku’s betrayal, he knew about Obi-Wan’s doubts, he knew about Anakin’s growing darkness, and he knew about Ahsoka’s fears.

He knew it all and it brought him great pain to know the pain and suffering being wrought upon those he came to know as family. Those he came to love as family.

* * *

_Before his shield of light was established and before his bonds added to his light; the beasts of shadows had struck him again and again. He does not bleed. Not normally anyway. Instead of bleeding red he bleeds gold. Here in this mindscape he bleeds the light that is within his soul. This world was meant to drain him and leave him empty._

_He could not see where his enemies were. It was too dark, and he had no weapons. It took far longer for him to realize what was happening then he would have liked, but he had never faced anything quite like it before._

_The more he struggled against the beasts the more damage that was wrought upon his body. He bled gold. He bled his light. And soon he’d be nothing._

_What good was surviving a Sith only to fall to their machinations?_

_And so, after being struck down again, after watching his arms and legs bleed gold, after feeling his soul torn open by these beasts time and time again. Feeling lost and alone and forsaken. Qui-Gon lay in a pool of his own light, that had been forcefully separated from his soul. He lay there and he nearly gave up._

_But a call rang out. His body in the real world was dying. He was passing on into the very Force he felt abandoned by._

_Obi-Wan had just awoken from his coma and all he heard were the rushed voices of the healers. They were confused and worried and yet unable to do anything because nothing seemed wrong. The young Obi-Wan stumbled over to the healers and saw his Master dying._

_It was his call that shattered the wall blocking Qui-Gon’s bonds._

_“Master!”_

_And the dark mindscape lit up._

_Around Qui-Gon was a shield of light._

* * *

_Before the war Obi-Wan had visited Qui-Gon often. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. He did not want to appear weak or unworthy of the weight he himself chose to carry. He did not regret taking Anakin as his Padawan, but he just knew he was messing up somewhere. Anakin was so emotional and Obi-Wan did not know what to do. He couldn’t reach out to Anakin the way the boy needed. The three months in the creche did help him learn a few things but it so difficult._

_Obi-Wan felt out of his element. Most other Padawans would know the things Anakin did not and make training smoother, Obi-Wan often missed telling Anakin something because he naturally expected him to know, and he often could not just tell Anakin to feel the Force in certain ways because he did not know how._

_Obi-Wan had finally reached a point to where he couldn’t do it alone. He did not want to seem weak in front of the Council since it was his choice to take Anakin as his Padawan, but he also wanted to see Anakin become the Jedi Master he knew he could become._

_And so, he went to the comatose Qui-Gon Jinn. He laid out his worries and concerns. He said it all. And he left feeling better than he ever had._

_For through the bond feelings of warmth, comfort and peace were shared between them both._

_And Qui-Gon’s weak form in the dark mindscape grew stronger._

* * *

_Anakin visited more so than Obi-Wan but he was younger and felt more out of place then ever before. Anakin feared he was letting Obi-Wan down. He did not understand why his Master was averse to physical affection. He did not understand much of what his Master did even though he knew he was trying his best to be a good teacher. Anakin felt the fault lay with himself._

_He felt set apart from the other Padawans who understood and learned things so easily. Anakin was easily distracted and unable to focus, he did not have the fine control many others did, and he felt foolish for being here. He felt foolish for thinking he was ever cut out to be a Jedi._

_And to make matters worse, he had dreams, nightmares, constantly about terrible things. The most prominent one being his mother’s death._

_Anakin wanted to leave._

_With no one to talk to who would just listen to him and not judge him, he went to the man that pulled him and his mom from the chains of slavery._

_He told Qui-Gon everything._

_And through a weak bond, barely able to be described as a bond, warmth and comfort and peace were shared between the two._

_And Qui-Gon once again became stronger._

_It would be a few days later that Obi-Wan would come to him and say,_

_“If Anakin left the order, I would follow him.”_

_And Anakin would never know._

* * *

_Obi-Wan would visit again and again when he needed guidance, but never had he seemed as defeated as he did in this moment._

_“I failed him Master. How could I have not seen that his dreams were visions? His mother was killed, and Anakin was there. I should have known better. I used to get visions all the time and when my Padawan does I fail to see it.”_

_Of course, you failed to see it Padawan, but that is because I failed you. I told you all dreams pass in time. I engrained that into you._

_I never did truly accept your gift with the Unifying Force. I always told you to focus on the Living. It was my failure to you that led to this._

_But of course, Obi-Wan did not hear any of this. He continued to talk to Qui-Gon about his perceived failure, one he could have never known about. He truly felt pain for his Padawan and felt truly regretful._

_It was not something that would ever go away. The trust between Master and Padawan was cracking. But that very trust between Master and Padawan had been set up to fail for a long time._

_For when Anakin was not confiding in Qui-Gon, he confided with someone much more sinister._

_Between the bond of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, hope, love and peace were shared._

_And again Qui-Gon grew stronger for it._

* * *

_Anakin would visit not too long after. He would come storming into the room and the Force would be turbulent around him. He would not sit in the well-worn chair that was brought in from his and Obi-Wan’s quarters which was previously Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s. He would pace and stomp and once he opened his mouth it all came tumbling out of him._

_He told Qui-Gon of it all. Every secret he ever had. He told him about how Obi-Wan had been holding him back. He told him about how he knew he could be stronger than anyone and everyone if only his Master would let him. He told him about how he felt Qui-Gon should have been his Master. He told him about his doubts about the Jedi and their view on attachment._

_He told him about his mother’s death, he told him about how he took his rage and used it as a weapon of destruction and how he killed every last man, women, and child from the Tuskens. He spoke of how in the moment he felt so powerful but that afterward he felt empty._

_He told Qui-Gon of his love for Padme and he told Qui-Gon of their secret marriage at the encouragement of the Chancellor. He told him everything._

_And Qui-Gon knew, in that moment that these secrets that Anakin did not share with Obi-Wan would destroy him._

_And so, through their weathered bond, forgiveness, love and peace were shared._

_And again, Qui-Gon grew stronger._

* * *

_Once the war truly kicked off, Qui-Gon heard less and less from Obi-Wan and Anakin. But he did receive a new visitor. He heard from Ahsoka Tano, Anakin’s Padawan. His Great Grand Padawan._

_She spoke to him of all the things she felt she could never reveal to her Master and Master Obi-Wan. She told him of her experiences. She told him of all the men she sees die. She talks about what this war actually is and questions why they fight. She tells him things about Obi-Wan and Anakin that he does not get to hear from them._

_But most importantly. She tells him her fears._

_She fears the war, she fears that it will never end. She fears losing her family. She fears for her Master and Master Obi-Wan. She fears for the other Jedi she had come to know. She fears losing them to this war that seems so pointless and yet endless._

_She fears so much but she remains strong. She still will hold strong to the Jedi Order even if she is constantly torn between Anakin’s dislike of the Council and Obi-Wan’s service to it. She is young and impressionable but, in this war, she questions everything and yet follows all the same._

_Like all the Jedi seem to do now._

_The Force is anxious and clouded._

_She feels it too and that too scares her._

_And so, the bond that tied Anakin to him, and her to Anakin, allowed for the creation of one between Qui-Gon and her._

_Through that fledgling bond, comfort and warmth and peace was shared._

_And Qui-Gon grew stronger._

_And soon it was almost time for him to fight the darkness head on._

* * *

Qui-Gon clung to the worn and weathered bonds of the Jedi closest to him, he held them in a vice-like grip, the light of his former Padawan and his Grand Padawan, and Great Grand Padawan, he tethered himself to the light, to the Living Force.

He had suffered greatly in this mindscape.

Shades, and visions, and nightmares would manifest in the darkness and attack the only light left.

Yet, Qui-Gon held strong.

When the beasts were done attempting to break his shield, he was often visited by the only other human like figure in this mindscape. The Master Shade.

It talked a lot, often telling him to give up, it tried to feed him lies about the real world for it remained ignorant of his bonds.

But Qui-Gon too talked to it. He wanted to learn as much as he could about it and its creator. He never learned much of anything, but he still had to try.

For Qui-Gon had been asleep in the real world for too long, he had lost so much time and yet none at all.

For Qui-Gon was going to survive this trial, and he was going to help his lineage.

He was a Jedi, and it was his duty to fight the darkness.

And so, he gathered his strength, he pulled all the light that he could into himself. He reached for the worn bonds that tethered him to the light.

He was finally ready. It was time to act.

Within his shield of light, Qui-Gon mediated.

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force will guide me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force will guide me._

The slithering darkness creeped about the edges of Qui-Gon’s circle of light.

“What are you doing?” The snake like voice hissed out. “Do you really think you can get out of here? You are weak and ill. If you wake you will die.”

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force will guide me._

“You really are a fool.” The shade snapped its’ fingers and the nightmarish creatures rose from the darkness. The prowled and howled and circled the light. They looked for any opening, a weakness in the defenses.

They found none. 

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force will guide me._

The circle of light around him grew larger. Forcing the shadowed hounds and various other creatures along with the Master Shade to retreat further into the fading darkness.

“What is happening? This is impossible. You should be too weak to do anything.” The shades hissing grew louder, frantic.

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force will guide me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

Again, the circle of light grew larger and larger and larger, forcing the darkness further and further away.

“No. NO!”

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force and the Force will guide me._

_I am one with the Force._

With one final push the darkness was completely overcome by the light.

The Master Shade was all that was left.

Qui-Gon rose.

Once bathed in the light, the mindscape was revealed to be quite beautiful, it was filled with life, various plants and all sorts of creatures. It was the embodiment of all that lived.

It was a miniature nexus of pure Living Force.

The shade struggled to hold its’ form in the overwhelming amount of light.

“Impossible, you should be dead.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you my Sithly friend, but I have people who need me.”

“How did you do this? How?”

“The Jedi may think attachments lead to the dark side but my bonds with those tethered in the light helped me find my way home. I followed those bonds by the will of the Force. And look at all this. Those bonds forced your darkness incarnate mindscape to become a beautiful nexus of life. The bonds helped me tether myself to the light and force out the darkness.”

“How dare you? All these years, and you just played me!”

“I knew the moment I fell under that healing trance that I was falling in the dark trap laid in my mind. It was too late to stop it. I had almost quit, but there are people who need me out there. And so, I decided I would not fail. I decided I was going to vanquish you.”

With a roar of anger the shade charged at Qui-Gon.

It was as if the Force itself was blessing Qui-Gon, and maybe it was, for a lightsaber nearly as luminescent as the stars themselves manifested in his hand, and with a single strike, he struck down the shade without moving an inch.

He stood and took in the light. He felt it heal the wounds of his soul, and while the scars would remain, his light was replenished. He bathed in it. Let it wash over him and cleanse the darkness. He committed the feeling, this pure Living Force, to his memory. He would need it when he awoke.

He breathed in.

He blinked.

And when he opened his eyes.

It was to the white ceiling of the Halls of Healing.

And it was four months since the last time anyone had spoken to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get to see a what Qui-Gon had been going through during his coma. There are still plans to explain everything and anything that may not make a hundred percent sense, but those will be explained and as always if there are any comments or questions you have do not be afraid to leave a comment. You all may see something that I didn't or you may point out something that I missed.


	4. Terra, Aqua, Ignis

Obi-Wan was exhausted. He would never admit that fact aloud, but he was allowed to within the comforts of his mind protected by his shields. He was covered in the redish brown dust of Geonosis. If he ever went back to that planet in his lifetime it would be too soon. He was a little upset about not getting the interesting brain worm, but he could certainly live without it. In all honesty, he was ready to leave the planet behind for good and get all the grainy dust off of his person.

Obi-Wan had just arrived onto _The Negotiator_ with the rest of his men eager to go to his fresher in his quarters, but the Force was not with him for nearly as soon as he opened the door to his room his comm goes off.

It was Commander Cody.

“General, sorry to interrupt you, I know you were just as eager as the men to get rid of all the dust.”

“I can assure you I was not that eager.”

The men had practically all ran to the sonic showers just to get cleaned up as soon as they were dismissed. While Obi-Wan did not run, it was a near thing. Of course, the good Commander would know this.

“Of course not, sir.” And the Commander’s tone was teasing. 

With a small smile to let his Commander know he took no offense and understood the joke for what it was he asked him the purpose for the call.

“The Council requested to speak with you sir. They are already ready to see you in the communications center.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

With a sigh that lamented the loss of Obi-Wan’s fresher time, he decided to head straight to the communications center.

_If they were already waiting, I best not drag this out. It must be terribly important. Hopefully not new orders, the men deserve some down time after this._

Arriving at the communications center the holos of Master Windu and Master Yoda were waiting.

He took in both of their appearances, even through the blue of the hologram Master Windu looked exasperated and yet relieved, Master Yoda seemed amused and also relieved, which was a combined look not often seen now with the war. Obi-Wan often remembered the looks stemming from his own Master’s charades involving the Council.

_No time to think about that right now._

“Masters,” Obi-Wan started with a respectful bow.

“No need for that Obi-Wan.”

_So, an informal meeting then. Good, I don’t have to play pretend about how exhausted I really am._

“You are a mess Obi-Wan.” Mace led with a teasing smile as if he could sense his thoughts.

“Why yes, it seems you’ve caught me just before I could freshen up. And as good as it is to see you both well, I am awfully curious as to why you’ve commed if it is not for a new set of orders.”

“We do have a new order for you and the 212th but it is nothing serious. We are actually pulling back both the 212th and the 501st to Coruscant.”

That was interesting.

“What could have happened that would warrant both companies to be pulled back?”

“Comforting news, we have.” Yoda stated.

_Comforting news? The only news that would bring me any sort of comfort is the announcement of this wars end._

“What news?”

“If you would let us finish instead of interjecting with questions every time one of us say anything this would go much faster.” Mace was never one to jump at Obi-Wan like this but based on his countenance he did not mean it so negatively.

Obi-Wan wasn’t going to let it go however, and just raised his brow in question.

After a glance between Mace and Yoda, it was the older Master who chose to speak.

“Alive your Master is, unsure to his waking we were.”

_Yes, we all knew that already. I more so than anyone. Where are you going with this?_

Not one to certainly disappoint Mace Windu, Obi-Wan still kept his silence and tilted his head in question instead.

Mace had the decency to look at least slightly apologetic, but by the tilt of his lips showed Obi-Wan he too knew to not take his behavior as an insult.

“Awake your Master is now.”

“What?”

“Master Qui-Gon is awake Obi-Wan. He woke up just this morning.”

All of Obi-Wan’s carefully crafted composure and his gift with words flew out the airlock, his brain grinded to halt as he fought to process the words.

_He’s awake. Master Qui-Gon is awake. He’s okay. He’s… But the war, but everything that happened he’s not going to know and how are we supposed to catch him up. Is he able to walk? I know he was fully healed physically but the therapy he needs. Is he going to join the war? Oh, Master, I know you won’t approve of any of this, and what about my part, and Anakin’s?_

Obi-Wan’s mind was awash with thoughts that he had so long came to terms with never having to deal with. He was so sure he had lost his Master in the Nabooian palace. He was so sure he would never feel their bond glow with their emotions and thoughts again. For the past eleven years the bond was inactive and every time Obi-Wan had ventured to travel that bond it led nowhere. He knew something existed on the other end but the strand connecting him and his Master never seemed to reach the other.

_The bond. The bond should be open. I closed it so long ago because the void seemed too great. But now._

Obi-Wan seemed to have forgotten everything in that moment. He did not remember that Master Windu and Master Yoda were on a comm call with him. He did not remember that Commander Cody was standing not three feet away from him. He did not remember that he was on _The Negotiator_. He could not hear their concerned voices. He was lost in the knowledge that the man he came to love as a father, the man who helped raise him, and who cared despite all his short comings and all the arguments they had, was awake.

Without even thinking about his actions, Obi-Wan opened the shields around the old and worn bond of him and his Master.

He was immediately swept away in its currents.

His Master had always felt like the earth. He was steady and calm and impenetrable. He was nurturing and caring. His bond had always felt so warm like a campfire lit on a cool night in a forest underneath the stars. And Obi-Wan felt it now. He had not felt it nor anything like it in so long.

For Anakin was a supernova, so bright and hot it always felt like it would overtake and burn away Obi-Wan’s own light. His Force presence was always in motion and yet unwavering in his convictions. It was a comfort in its own right, for Anakin was his brother, but the comfort that came from a bond with Qui-Gon was so different.

Obi-Wan had nearly forgotten how much he missed it. His Master’s presence in his mind, always there to support him and carry him when he could no longer stand. While he and Anakin had something similar, Obi-Wan had to be the main foundation, he had to be steady and strong, with his Master he was able to let go of all of it.

Obi-Wan was not sure where he and his Master stood now, not with everything that had happened, not with the war, not with Obi-Wan on the Council, not after those tense moments between the ray shields watching his Master fight the Sith alone, not with those dreaded events in the Council chamber where Qui-Gon told them he was ready for his trials, and even far before that, their tense beginning of being a Master and Padawan pair.

But in this moment, Obi-Wan set aside all his doubts. He needed to feel Qui-Gon awake and alive. He needed to know that they had a chance to make up for everything that happened. He just wanted to know he was okay.

And as soon as Obi-Wan reached the end of the bond, instead of the endless strand that connected him to nothing, he met Qui-Gon’s shields. They opened up, and confusion, worry, and…

_Padawan?_

Obi-Wan closed off his shields in his shock. It had been so long, but he knew he could not keep them open. He could not alert Qui-Gon to anything before he heard from Masters Yoda and Mace. His own shock made him once again aware of his surroundings. He looked sheepishly up at the still forms of Master Windu and Master Yoda.

They looked back at him with understanding and fond amusement.

“You couldn’t wait could you Obi-Wan.” Mace barley managed to conceal his amused tone.

“I apologize Masters, it’s just – “

“No apologizes needed, young Obi-Wan. Understand we do, the need to know yourself.” Yoda’s ears gave him away, he was not upset, actually he looked to be just as relieved as Obi-Wan.

_It is sometimes so easy to forget how many ties with other Jedi Master Yoda may have had and just how many of those suffered a similar fate as Qui-Gon and never recovered._

“Return to Coruscant you will.” And the transmission was cut.

Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon active on the other end of the bond. He had questions. A lot of questions. Obi-Wan kept his shields tight.

_I was a little hasty before, but now I need to ensure that Qui-Gon hears from Master Yoda and Master Windu about everything before I try to lower my shields enough for the bond again. I would hate for him to learn anything without prior warning._

But Obi-Wan did not want to worry the older man, so he sent back a quick feeling of reassurance that he was okay and that Qui-Gon would receive answers soon.

_It will bug him having to wait, but he has kept me waiting long enough as well. He could do with the lesson in patience._

Obi-Wan looked at Commander Cody and quickly assured him that he was fine. For Cody, that translated as, Jedi Force stuff happened and that while the General seemed outwardly fine, this Force stuff was far from over.

Obi-Wan knew his Commander was going to worry anyway, it seemed the Commander was always worried when it came to him regardless of how many times Obi-Wan told him _he was fine, and no Commander I am not bleeding internally it is just a scratch_. Which would later translate to _he has three broken ribs, and yes, he is bleeding internally, and no General you can’t just get up and leave._

But no matter. Obi-Wan had another call to make.

“Master Obi-Wan to what do I owe the pleasure? Do we have more orders? Cause the men are getting restless.” Anakin answered.

“I think you mean you’re getting restless. You should take this time to actually get some rest. You would think after just finishing up on Geonosis you’d want a few days respite.”

“You’re right but it’s always go, go, go with us. Anyway, Master there was some weird disturbance across our bond, and I don’t know about you but that seemed a little worrisome.”

_Of course he felt that. Well, no matter, he’s about to go through the same thing._

“Anakin it turns out we do have more orders and – “ Obi-Wan raised a hand to quell his former Padawan’s questions before they came spewing out of his mouth. “We are to return to Coruscant. It seems something of importance has just occurred and all hands are on deck for this one.”

“What happened? Does it involve the Senate? The Chancellor? I’ll get the men ready to go but if – ”

“Anakin. It is nothing like that.”

“Then what could possibly be – “

“Master Qui-Gon has awoken.”

All thoughts in Anakin’s mind ground to a halt.

Until…

“Captain Rex, have everyone prepared to head to Coruscant.”

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up surprisingly well rested if perhaps a bit confused on why exactly he had wound up in the Halls of Healing this time. He raked his mind trying to find the reason for this trip which he clearly did not make willingly. And then it all came back to him.

He sat up in his bed and was surprised to find no proof of the injury he sustained not even a scar. A dream then. No, it had all felt too real, even his Padawan’s pain and then attempts at healing him were too real to be anything but.

_Obi-Wan! Anakin! Oh, I hope they are okay, I have no idea what happened after I fell unconscious._

Qui-Gon reached into his mind fearful of what he might feel.

_Please still be there. Please._

And they were, two shining bonds, worn and thin in some places but there nonetheless. Qui-Gon was confused. The bonds felt a lot older than they should be and the presence one the other end felt far. It made Qui-Gon apprehensive. His Padawan and future charge were far away from him and he had no idea why.

Upon reaching further into his mind he noticed that many of the bonds he had formed with other Jedi, the rather few there were, some had seemingly been ripped out. Qui-Gon felt a spark of grief. He had lost many a good many friends in his stay here it seemed.

_But how? Why wouldn’t I have noticed it sooner? What is going on?_

When it seemed that no one was going to answer these questions, Qui-Gon reached into the Force. Whenever he asked for its guidance it never failed. And it would not fail now either.

The Force had always gleamed so bright to Qui-Gon. He was so infused with the Living Force that all of the galaxies vast lifeforms lit up the Force around him when he went into meditation. He was always comforted by it. But now, he felt a stark contrast, the bright and warm flow of the Living Force was dull and muted. It was so clouded and murky Qui-Gon felt lost. Where hundreds of Jedi lights once shown like stars there was a defined emptiness. Around the lights that remained was a nebula of constant creation and destruction of a million lights that shown differently but existed as one. Around him the rest of the lights in the Force were muted and some were shining brightly while others were dying.

It was like the very galaxy itself was suffering.

It was like the Force was suffering.

Qui-Gon had many questions and he wanted answers as soon as possible.

_Master?_

But it could wait. Obi-Wan was reaching through their bond, tentative, questioning, and yet hopeful.

Qui-Gon opened up his end and let the wash of his Padawan’s Force signature touch his own.

Obi-Wan once described Qui-Gon like the earth. Qui-Gon never indulged his Padawan on how he felt. Young minds like his were always so active and bright in the Force it was hard to describe it as one thing, but there was always an undercurrent of something, a hint as to what they could become. It would not be until later in life that they would develop a near permanent signature that would be able to be described more physically. Qui-Gon was used to his Padawan’s bright and active signature that was oddly controlled for his age. He was expecting that.

What he was not expecting was the tentative touch of water lapping at a shore. His Padawan’s signature had changed. Obi-Wan now felt like an ocean. He felt controlled and calm and powerful. The ocean’s waves were peaceful but Qui-Gon could sense far off in the distance, the power for his control to break out into a powerful storm. Qui-Gon could feel himself getting lost in the soothing waves, willing to float away to nothing. But his confusion beat back the feeling.

He reached out to Obi-Wan and immediately felt his shields tighten up around him. It was so absurd, his Padawan was never that good or quick at bringing up shields so strong. His worry spiked. He continued to try to get Obi-Wan to open back up, but he was met with a wave of reassurance and…

_Patience Master._

Of course the little imp would make this a lesson for him.

Qui-Gon contemplated reaching out to Anakin but he feared scarring the young one with something so new to him.

Qui-Gon was about ready to leave his bed when the familiar signatures of Master Windu and Master Yoda grew closer.

“Qui-Gon it is good to see you awake.” Mace strode in the room. He also raised a hand to quell Qui-Gon’s voice.

“All your questions will be answered old friend, just let us speak first.” He placated with a small relieved yet sad smile.

“Devastating news, we have.” Yoda’s ears lowered in distress.

“Whatever it is please, just tell me everything.” Qui-Gon was running out of patience.

“Asleep for a long time, you have been. 11 years long.”

Qui-Gon was shocked to his core. It explained a lot of things but certainly not everything.

“What about Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Why is the Force so dark and distressed?”

“Hoped you would not reach into the Force, we did. Hoped to tell you everything before.”

“Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan took Anakin as his Padawan, there is no need to fear for them. And as for the Force, we are at war. A galactic wide war.”

And so, Mace and Yoda told Qui-Gon everything.

* * *

Anakin was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

_Master Qui-Gon was awake. He was awake. Finally, I can talk to him. He’d understand right? I have one less person to worry about cause he’s gonna be fine. Right?_

Anakin had practically jumped off the transport before the doors even opened. Ashoka wasn’t so sure about all this excitement. Sure, Master Obi-Wan’s Master was awake, but she had heard the stories. And while she did see him a few times it was only because she needed someone to vent to.

_Master Qui-Gon was known as The Maverick. I heard some rumors when I was younger about him and Master Obi-Wan’s rocky apprenticeship and I heard they sorted it out but… I just worry._

Anakin had stopped short. He looked at the figure standing in the hanger. Standing, no longer laying down full of life and yet so lifeless. Master Qui-Gon stood with his hair pulled back with a tie and he had a cane and wore two braces on both legs. But he was standing and alive. That was good enough for Anakin.

He rushed off to meet Qui-Gon and immediately began to talk. It was a flurry of movement and suddenly Ashoka was in the conversation as well. Anakin was acting like a youngling! But Ashoka couldn’t fault him for that; it seemed Qui-Gon came to mean a lot to him too.

Anakin willingly let the unused bond between himself and Qui-Gon flow open. He felt a weight lift within in him. He felt at peace. Master Qui-Gon truly was like the steady earth. It grounded him in ways he hadn’t known he needed, in ways that mattered more then he could know.

Across the galaxy, Obi-Wan kept his shields tight. He wanted to give Qui-Gon as much space as possible to adjust. He also did not want to deal with everything that was slowly piling on to him. He did not want to add on all the stress of what had occurred and what was currently happening and risk overwhelming Qui-Gon.

_Qui-Gon deserves some rest before everything comes crashing down. He needs time to heal._

While Obi-Wan thought that his absence would help ease Qui-Gon’s transition, it did the exact opposite. Qui-Gon had a very strong sense of longing. No matter how different Obi-Wan was now, Qui-Gon wanted to see him just as much if not more so then Anakin. He helped raise the boy and he cared for him; he just wanted to see that his Obi-Wan was well instead of receiving voiced assurances. 

Qui-Gon had no memory of what occurred to him in the pass 11 years.

He did not remember the fight with the shades, nor did he remember all the secrets that were shared with him.

He was blissfully unaware.

It was not meant to last.

* * *

It took three more days before Obi-Wan reached Coruscant. Three more days that Qui-Gon had spent learning and relearning all about himself and the galaxy. He did not have his lightsaber. He was told he would get it soon enough.

_Another test of patience it seemed. Waiting for Obi-Wan and now waiting for my lightsaber. No matter, hopefully once Obi-Wan arrives he can finally let his mind ease._

The shuttle landed in the hanger and once the doors opened, Obi-Wan stepped out with a clone clad in the 212th gold.

Qui-Gon, Anakin, Ashoka, Master Windu and Master Yoda were all awaiting Obi-Wan’s arrival. There was much to discuss that couldn’t wait.

Upon seeing Obi-Wan, it was as if a dam within Qui-Gon’s mind broke and suddenly he was swept away in the currents of his memories.

He remembered the red saber, the healing trance, the mindscape trap, the doubts, the secrets, the fears. All of it completely washed away, ignorant and mostly peaceful Qui-Gon Jinn, and brought about Qui-Gon Jinn, survivor of Sith torment and keeper of secrets.

He remembered all of it upon looking at the face of his Padawan grown and worn down by the war and all it brought. Qui-Gon remembered the free and light filled Padawan who did not have the weight of the galaxy upon his shoulders. To others Obi-Wan may have seemed perfectly fine, more than fine even, but to the man who raised him, to the man who had been out of the war, he saw everything.

He could see how the blue-green eyes were steeled, he could see the subtle lines of his face, the tension in his entire body, the way hands found themselves into robes, no doubt gripping wrists for some form of stability (Qui-Gon recognized that trait as own of his own).

Qui-Gon reached out to his Padawan in his distress. The memories were overwhelming him. He was embraced by Obi-Wan’s Force signature, the smooth waves so similar and so different caressed his mind. They tried to sooth him, but Qui-Gon’s mind was too turbulent his earthly signature vibrating like a tremor.

He finally remembered the light of the mindscape once purged of darkness, the beauty it had and the pureness of it, in such contrast to the galaxy now. He shared that feeling with Obi-Wan feeling both of their worries cease.

Qui-Gon finally let himself be consumed by the onslaught of feelings and memories.

He fell.

And the last thing he heard were calls of his name with one ringing out above the others. 

“Master!”

_Obi-Wan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter up! And Qui-Gon is awake and he had a few blissful days of ignorance before getting all his comatose memories back. The few days are meant to give Qui-Gon some time to get used to everything and let his body heal. If you all would like for me to go into more detail I'd be willing to just let me know. It'll mostly be expanding upon Qui-Gon's state of mind in this changed galaxy. As always, if there are things that don't make sense, questions or comments leave them down in the comment section below. If the answers are planned for later in the story I will let y'all know but there may be things I miss so just let me know what ya think.


End file.
